


Animus Meus

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: It's Anima Vesta from the soul's perspective.





	Animus Meus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of SADIM. Prompt: Change POV of an old story.
> 
> I chose this one because writing the soul is fun.

We have been in this box for a short time, cosmically speaking. The box is opened and we rise.

“Uh. Hello?” says the human for whom we were purchased.

“Hello, yes, hello! This is what greetings are, yes,” we say.

“Are you alright?”

“All right, no. Left also. And both, hahahaha.”

“Are you…. Were you human?”

This line of question surprises us. Perhaps we are not doing as good a job pretending to be human. “Human, yes. I once had the flesh bones, like human. Haha, yes, very human.”

“You’re sure you were a human soul?”

“Human, yes, haha. Once mighty human, mmm, steak and beer, that is very human, yes?”

The human seems unconvinced.

“You know, if you were, I don’t know, an alien soul, you could tell me. I mean, you’re my new soul and everything.”

“What?!” We begin to fly nervously. “Was I not human? I am soul now, but haha, yes, I see! This is clever joke, haha. Once was human, very human, yes.”

“So, where are you from?”

“From. Where are we from? Oh yes, Kansas! Kansas, Kansas, where all the non-alien humans are from, yes.”

“Would you give me a moment alone?”

“Of course, friend, yes! Take as many moments as you need.” The human leaves and we begin examining our new home. It is a nice home, yes, very nice.

The human returns from his moments.

“Hello, friend. Your moments have been pleasant, yes?”

“Yes, they were, uh. Yes.”

“That is good, yes, that is good.”

The human sits down. “So. Do you like Game of Thrones?”

This is a good sign. “I love games, yes. Throne games, haha.”

“Ah, it’s actually a TV show. Do you…do you know what those are?”

“The television! Of course! We love the television. Boob tube, haha!”

The human nods, he agrees. He turns on the television.

“Why don’t we watch for a bit?”

“This is fun, yes, watching.” We fly over beside our new human and rest.


End file.
